


Red

by imimmortalagain



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, nail paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: "I'd like to paint your nails." Jadzia held Kira's hand in hers, inspecting the immaculately kept nails.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Red

"I'd like to paint your nails." Jadzia held Kira's hand in hers, inspecting the immaculately kept nails.

"The last time you wanted me to do something I ended up choking."

"You tried to swallow the Gagh without chewing," Jadzia smiled, "That's on you."

"It was still alive on the plate," Kira said, pulling her hand back, "It could've choked me."

"But it didn't. Besides," Jadzia leaned back with a smirk, "I thought you date me for the adventure." 

"I date you _despite_ the adventure. There's a difference."

"So our time in the holodeck is a chore to you? Because we can stop those."

"The sex was great, dear, the holodeck? Not so much."

"Look, I just want to paint your nails." Jadzia held up the bottle of red nail paint. 

Kira held her gaze until her face finally softened. She held out her hands, "Once. Only this once."

Jadzia smiled, taking Kira's hands gently in hers, "You won't be disappointed." 

The happy, contented smile that crossed Jadzia's face was the only reason she could've been convinced do this. That smile dug into her, passed through her exterior easily. Too easily. Kira couldn't believe how much Jadzia had come to mean to her. How much a single persons smile could bring fire into her stomach. How a single person could also soothe that burning.

Kira loved the way Jadzia's hands felt soft against her own, handling them as if they were the Orbs. As if they meant everything to her. The way her thumb brushed over the skin it found while holding Kira's hands still. The way Jadzia breathed deeply, biting her lip between her teeth, wanting this to be as perfect as it could. Wanting it to be as perfect as the beautiful woman that sat in front of her. 

Those feelings burned red. 

**Author's Note:**

> im accepting oneshot (smutty to fluffy) requests over at my tumblr: @nonbinaryriotchild   
> if this looks familiar its because its an old work that i wanted to rewrite  
> leave comments


End file.
